


Will You Go to Prom With Me?

by tbehartoo



Series: Fairy Tail Ficlets [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo





	Will You Go to Prom With Me?

Lucy and Levy were sitting in the cafeteria with Natsu when Gajeel came over to their table. 

“Hey Shrimp! Bunny Girl,” he tilted his head back quickly in Natsu’s direction and received a head nod in reply. No other communication came from that corner though, Natsu was busy inhaling the contents of his tray.

"Oh Gajeel, good you’re here,” Levy said as she rummaged in her backpack for something. “I brought a sample of the fabric from my dress for you.”

“Why’re you cuttin up your dress before we even go to the prom?” he asked.

Levy blushed and answered, “My mom is hemming it for me. It was a little too long.” 

Gajeel began to laugh, “But why do I need a strip of fabric? There’s no way your left overs are going to be enough to make a suit for me.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “It’s so you can get a matching tie, or cumberband, or vest or whatever it is you decide to match Levy’s dress with. If nothing else you can make sure the corsage you get doesn’t clash with what she’s wearing.”

“Oh, thanks bunny girl,” he said as he took the silky orange fabric from Levy. “So what flowers would go well with this?” he asked Levy completely lost when it came to prom preparations.

Levy got out her phone and started looking at flowers with Gajeel and Natsu turned to Lucy.

“So what color is your dress Luce?”

“What?”

“Well if you don’t want me to know just tell me what color I should be wearing,” he said.

“Why should I tell you what color to wear?” Lucy asked confusion showing clearly on her face.

“You just said we should have something match, so like, what color is your dress?”

“Natsu, since when are we going to prom together?”

 

Silence hung between the two for what seemed like ages.

 

Then very quietly as his eyes grew wider Natsu whispered, “Shit. I forgot to ask you.”


End file.
